The holiday: PurebloodVersion
by Fantasy Ella
Summary: Marauders  -Peter , Lily, Marlene and Mary are going on vacation together, but how safe is it to let the Marauders plan what to do? LE/JP, RL/Mary, SB/Marl. Might have some darker stuff too. Bad at rating.Please R/R.
1. The Proposition

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, they do say that all is fair in love and war, and I'm totally in love with these characters, so can't I say I own them? I'll look it up some time, but for now: I DO NOT OWN ! Everything belongs to our lovely mastermind JKR**

**

* * *

**

A/N: _this is my first real story (not one-shot) I hope I'll find the courage to continue. But I really hope you like it first!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter one:_ Proposition_**_  
_

James POV:

"Soooo" Sirius Black began in a nagging voice.

"What _'soooo'_ "responded Alice Chalmers.

It was a beautiful day, and after finishing their last exam, all of the sixth year Gryffindors were sitting by the lake together. Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon, both wearing a short skirt and a tank top, were lying down in the shadow of the big tree, Lily using Marlene's stomach as a pillow, both oblivious to the number of boys who were ogling them. Trust me, there were quite a lot, I gave up glaring at all of them about half an hour ago. A few foot away sat Mary McDonald, who was humming quietly to herself while braiding her long curly blonde hair. Then there was Remus Lupin, who was trying to read a book but obviously kept getting distracted by Peter Pettigrew, who kept on squealing during my –that's James Potter – stories. Hey, I can't help it that my life is so damn interesting! Hm, maybe this is what Lily means when she says I'm arrogant… Anyway, I think I'd better stop, Remus looks as if he's just a few more squeals away from hitting Peter (or me, you never know, it would work either way) on the head with his book. Alice had been sleeping until just a few seconds ago, when Sirius woke her. No more reasons to say that right now, Alice was absolutely pissed off.

"Oh come on guys!" continued Sirius "The exams are over, the holidays are about to start…"

"And…?" Mary broke in, absolutely not getting his point.

"Well, aren't we going to plan something to do these holidays? We wouldn't want to miss each other for a whole two months, would we?" Sirius looked at all of us with huge puppy-eyes. Sirius can make like, _the_ best puppy-eyes ever. Well, he is kind of a dog; eats like a dog, snorts like a dog, plays like a dog… And, he is a dog, but not everybody knows that yet.

I nod. I already knew what Sirius meant, but I really didn't know how the others would react to this proposition. And by others, I mostly mean Lily Evans. I secretly threw a look at her. We started becoming friends earlier this year, when Padfoot had gotten tired of our constant bickering and nearly forced us to behave civil to each other. I had to make the promise not to ask her out ever again, and in exchange, she agreed to avoid yelling at me for about everything I did. Lily had became friends with Sirius in third year, I don't know exactly how and Sirius won't tell me either. He just says it was really embarrassing. Then in fifth year, when both Remus and she became prefects, she befriended him as well. Which left… me.

"James?" Lily's voice snapped me back to reality. _Damn, what were they talking about?_

"Huh, what?" _Smooth James, really smooth..._

"Sirius said you both had planned a way to spend our summers together." She explained.

"Oh, right" I glared at Sirius. HE was supposed to do the explaining!

"And the plan is?" Lily asked patiently, as if talking to a four year old.

"Well, we kind of… er… thought us maybe… we could…er…?" I threw everything out at once, feeling my head turn a vibrant red, almost the same colour of her hair. _Damn if I had just prepared myself for this._ I'm a pretty good talker, usually, but Lily has a habit of catching me off guard.

"What my dear Prongsie-boy is trying to explain here, fair maidens, is that we could go on surprise holidays with each other!" Sirius cheered, his face stretching in a huge maniac-like grin.

"Surprise holidays?" Marlene asked quite suspicious.

"Well yes! Wouldn't that be great?" Sirius kept hopping up and down on his seat.

"Remus, would you please explain what they're talking about?" Mary sighed in exasperation, turning to Remus, who was the most rational of… well, basically, of all of us, hoping he could come up with a clarification of our gibberish.

Remus put down his book "I believe they propose to spend our holidays all together. By 'surprise holidays', they mean that one of the two months of the holidays, _we_ get to choose what we're all going to do; and the other month, you, girls can plan our vacation." I beamed, that's exactly what we were trying to explain. Hip, hip hooray, for Moony!

"Er…" Alice shifted her weight uncomfortably "It sounds like a really good idea, but I already have plans for this summer"

"Oh, well, er…" I answered, disappointed. If Alice didn't go, it only doubled the chances that the other girls wouldn't go either.

"But you guys can still go!" came Alice's retard after seeing my clearly disappointed face "I…er… just have plans…"

"And do these plans by any chance –hey, that rhymed, I'm good – involve a certain _handsome Frank Lubbermans_?" Marlene asked taunting. Frank was a seventh year Gryffindor last year, who was in auror training now. Alice and he had started to date two years ago, when he was in sixth and she was in fourth year.

"OY!" Sirius cried out, "I'm handsomer, aren't I?" _And they say I'm bigheaded…_

Marlene threw him an annoyed glare. He receives quite a lot of them from her lately, but frankly, I think he deserves them.

"PRONGSIE! Tell her that I'm handsomer; I'm mister Handsome! And I'm way sexier than he is too! I'm mister Sexy Handsomeness! "Sirius rambled on.

I shrugged. "Sorry mate, never argue with that one." I threw a semi-scared look at Marlene, who smiled back sweetly. "But anyway, weren't we trying to get more information on the handsome ("but obvioulsy not quite as handsome and sexy as the great _Sirius Black"_ Sirius interrupted, for which he received even more foul looks) Frank Longbottom?"

Alice grew a vibrant red. "We're going to do a 'meet the parents' holiday" she stuttered.

"OOww," Lily and Marlene cooed. "That's adorable!"

If possible, Alice's face became even redder.

"He must really like you, Alice" Remus poined out.

"Or not," Peter squealed, "I heard his mother is terrible! Maybe he wants her to scare you away?"

Everyone glared at Peter simultaneously. "It was _a joke_!"he whined. "I didn't mean it!"

I saw Padfoot roll his eyes at him. Really, when _Padfoot_ knows a comment is not wanted, it really is _not wanted_. Usually, Pads is the first person to make a rude or inappropriate comment, but he has this kind of sensitive side, that he prefers not to show anyone; either way, he knows when an inappropriate comment is 'appreciated' (or must I say tolerated ) and when NOT.

Alice still had this kind of insecure look on her face, so Wormtail, determined to fix his mistake, quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I can't come with you guys either. For the holidays I mean. My father is ill and I have to help my mother run the shop…"

"So it's just going to be Lily, Mary, Marlene, Moony, Padfoot and I." I listed, "If you still want to go through with it, that is…" I threw a nervous look at Lily. There was no chance in heaven she would willingly spend her whole summer with me. So what if we didn't fight so often anymore, she still hated me with passion. Again, there is no way in heaven that she would willingly sp…

"Ok, sounds fine by me" Lily interrupted my thoughts. What, wait, did she just say _YES_?

"I'm in too" Marlene…

"Me too"Mary…

"Yeah, I told you guys I would be in." Moony…

"Thing thing, we have a winning idea!" Sirius hollered quite enthusiastically. "YES!" _They all said yes? We're all going to spend our summer together? I would spend a whole summer with _Lily_?_

"Yipee!" I shouted, before joining Sirius in his little tap dance show.

"You found my idea good! Yeey! I love you! Lilypads! Marlybee! Marykins!" Sirius smothered the girls in a bone-crushing hug.

I cleared my throat noisily. "Pads…"

"Oh right," Sirius realized his mistake and released the girls again to stand in the exact same position he had been in before he started strangling them.

"You found OUR idea good! Yeey! I love you! Lilypads! Marlybee! Marykins!" and there was the smothering again.

Marlene threw me a rather annoyed look, as if to say 'And just because you wanted more credit, you would let him suffocate us all over again?" I smirked at her. Glaring at me once more, she finally started screaming at Sirius "And what did I tell you about the nicknames? I don't want to be called Marlybee, _Sirii_! It's not because you enjoy having ridiculous nicknames such as 'Pads' that I want to be named after a stupid animal you know well enough I'm scared off!"

Sirius backed away slowly as Marlene started chasing after him. Breaking into a backwards run, he stumbled over a tree root and plunged but first into the water of the lake. Lily and Marlene were laughing from the side.

Moony threw me a devious look. Grasping his idea, I slowly walked towards the laughing girls. 'One, two, three' he mouthed 'And…' suddenly, we were pushed into the water ourselves. Looking upwards, we saw that Mary and Alice had joined the other girls and pushed us in. Those little demons! From the corner of my eye, I saw Wormtail make a quick escape from the scene. That boy had always had a hunch for dangerous situations. His ability to disappear quickly had actually proven to be quite useful sometimes. Of course I couldn't let him escape this time…

"OI! Wormy is leaving, he's getting away!" I shouted. The girls now focused their attention to Peter, who made a futile attempt to run. That shift of their attention (away from us) was all Pads, Moony and I needed to quietly desert the water, sneak up behind the girls back and… _SPLASH_, _ha! _ Now the girls were in the water themselves. Pads and Moony looked at me, "Cannonball!"We shouted in unison. _SPLASH!_ And now everyone was in the lake. We horsed around for a while, and then we abandoned the lake to dry in the late-evening sun.

"Soooo" _And Sirius' nagging was back_.

"What '_sooo_'?" _Marlene's time to answer now. _Alice was actually looking rather annoyed again, most likely due to the reminder of her waking up from her after-exam beauty sleep.

"Well, are we doing it or not?"

"Are we doing what?" Mary asked, sounding confused.

I rolled my eyes, did they still didn't know what he was talking about? He wouldn't shut up about it for five minutes for Merlin's sake!

"My…er…Our plan of course!" Sirius replied while glaring at me for, I assume 'my passivity' in all of this.

I sighed "The whole thing about the summer holidays, remember? That plan we've been talking about all afternoon?" I decided to clear it out, _before_ someone got mad, or crazy, both.

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Lily voiced her opinion. I threw her a thankful look. At least somebody was willing to help me out of my misery. "Who's going to start?" she continued, clarifying herself when everyone was looking rather confused at her comment, "I mean, who gets to choose the type of vacation first?"

"Well of course _we_ get that honor, fair maiden, it _did_ was our idea…" Sirius said smugly.

"OK," Mary broke in before either Lily our Marlene could start the discussion. "You three get to choose what we're doing on the first month of the summer holidays, and we get to choose on the second."

"Of course," Remus interrupted, "Our moth starts one week _after _the official start of the holidays, and your moth ends one week _before_ the start of the new school year. That way we can see our family's for a brief period of time, and have time to buy our school supplies in diagon alley for next year. Everybody OK with this?" We all nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked curiously.

"We're not _telling_!" I said, pretending to be scandalized by only the thought of _telling_ anyone our fantastic ideas. Truth is; we have no ideas yet… But hey, they don't know that; they probably think we've got a hundreds of genius plans for our vacation moth.

"I wasn't asking for specifics!" she huffed, "I only wanted to know if you guys tend more to a wizardly holiday or not. We need to know that, since we are by no means doing the same!"

"Er…" we hadn't thought of that yet. I sneaked a look in the direction of Padfoot, who was looking at Moony. So, I sneaked another look, now in the direction of Moony. 'Wizard?" he mouthed. I shrugged, I guess it makes sense. Both Pads and I were purebloods, and Moony was a half blood. Neither of actually lived the muggle way. The girls on the other hand, were pureblood (Marlene), halfblood (Mary) and muggleborn (Lily). So I guess they would know just a tad more about normal muggle life.

"We're doing a wizardly holiday." I stated after a long pause, hoping they wouldn't notice we'd only just decided this.

The girls merely nodded in response.

"OK, do we have a deal?" Padfoot asked in a mysterious tone, as if we were some secret order who just made up their most important rule or something like that.

"We have a deal"

* * *

**A/N: _review please?_**


	2. Meeting up

**disclaimer: I do NOT own this; if you would ever hear me say otherwise, feel free to call those guys in the white uniforms to come and pick me up.**

**_A/N: _**It's almost midnight, I'm tired, so I'm going to keep this short. (it is a short chapter anyway)

Here's chapter 2: I already apologize for possible spelling errors (since it's late, I'm tired and I head to learn German today; mixing two similar languages is not good for a tired head)

* * *

_Marlene's POV:_

Before they knew it, the first week of the holidays was over. The girls had each received a letter with a list of _'what to pack for our ____supercalifragilistic_expialidocious _surprise vacation! _

On the list was only :

_**Girls' stuff, 'cause we can't take care of everything, can we?**_

…_**The Marauders…**_

Well, since I assume that the boys wouldn't think of trivial things such as toiletry, I'm packing:

A toothbrush, toothpaste, towel… _(so basically: toiletry)_

A bikini _(I assume that could count as 'Girls' stuff'. Otherwise I think I'll have to start worrying)_

My nightgown (_they probably hope we'll sleep naked if they 'forget' it—ha, as if…)_

Undergarments (_If Sirius has to pick those, well, I don't need to make a picture of it, do I?) _

Make-up _(if they take us to a party, I want to be prepared, it's not like Lily or Mary would bring any. *sigh*)_

euh… anything more I might possibly think of in the two hours before I have to leave.

Wait… Do I only have two hours left? Oh, Merlin's hairy pinky's! Only two hours of peaceful, quiet, holiday left before I have to spend three, THREE weeks with the boys! Why did I ever said yes?

Well, anyway, I won't be bored out of my mind this holiday, and I won't have to babysit my little brother the whole time.

But, since they were planning on a wizardly vacation, I won't have any muggle inventions to help me empty my brain either!

Sighing, I flopped myself down on the large leather sofa and turned on the TV. Time to take a view in the life of George Jackson and his crew; seems like Josef cheated on Elena last time. And with no one less than Maria! I pulled open a bag of crisps. Aaah, heaven exists…

Two and a half hours later, I switched off the TV. A few hours of watching other people live their lives and mindless chatter have made me totally relaxed. Time to get ready for the boy's _big_ _surprise_.

I darted back into my room and looked around. Hmm, what to wear? They didn't mention anything of where we might be going. After a few moments I decided on jeans with t-shirt. You can never go wrong with jeans and t-shirt. I wrenched myself into a skin-tight jean before throwing on a loose but-covering chemise. My raven black hair was short and spiky, and fell gracefully over my heart-shaped face. I quickly put on some make-up, accenting my liquid-like light golden eyes. A look in the mirror…

Hmm, casual, but yet neat enough to do… well, whatever they were up to. It was nearly perfect. I tilted my head slowly from side to side. Something was missing… After what seemed like over a minute, but was really no more than a few seconds, I figured it out. Finishing my look with a small braided belt, I was ready to go.

I decided to take the muggle bus for as far as it could take me and walk the remaining distance, because I really didn't feel like taking the Knight Bus. I'd only taken the Knight Bus once before and it hadn't been a pleasant experience. By the way, I arranged to meet Mary and Lily a couple of streets away from James' house, so we could enter together. Joined forces in the Girl Power Army! After a rather bumpy ride –though not nearly as bad as the Knight bus– I arrived at our meeting spot. Mary was there already. She looked pretty; I was surprise to see even the slightest hint of make-up grace her face. Hmm, who would she try to impress? It really wasn't like Mary to dress up. I mean, she wouldn't cause havoc every time I tried to dress her up like Lily did, but she didn't really saw the benefits of make-up either. So why did she dress up. Mental note to myself: figure out who Mary fancies; if it turns out to be no one; figure out why she's nervous to meet the Potters.

I checked my watch. It was almost seven 'o clock. We arranged to meet at seven, so Lily shouldn't take much longer. And indeed, when the clock stroked seven, she arrived.

"Hello Mary, Marlene!" She enveloped us both in a hug, "How long have you been standing here? I'm not late, am I?" she sounded concerned.

"No, you're right on time!" Mary responded smiling.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, as if Lily would ever be late. That girl is Punctual with a capital 'P'.

"Sooooo…' I started, trying to imitate Sirius' nagging, which, if I do say so myself, I was doing a pretty good job with. "We really should be going don't you think?"

"Yeah, we should have been there by now," Mary stated nervously, "why did we even arrange to meet here at seven when we should be at the Potter's place BY SEVEN?"

"Well my dear, never heard of being 'fashionable late'?" I answered in a pompous voice while holding out my arms. "Now shall we, my dear lady's?"

"Yes we shall," Mary giggled and Lily sighed "Of to our doom…"

"Well well, lily-petal, why so gloomy? You should be delighted to meet our fantastic, notorious Marauders again!"

Lily glared at me "Honestly, Marlene, if you'd hang out with Sirius more, you'd turn into _him_!" She shuddered at the thought, but I just laughed her off. "You know, _**I**_ started that nickname, Sirius stole it from _**ME**_!"

"Here we go again.." I heard Mary sight in the background.

"Oh right," Lily retorted, choosing to ignore Mary, "Now I remember. It's actually all YOUR fault that _stupid nickname_ follows me everywhere !"

"Always happy to serve milady!" I responded cheerfully.

Lily opened here mouth, probably to scold at me, but Mary interrupted our bickering.

"Guys?" She asked quietly, "We _really_ have to go now. I know you wanted to be 'fashionable late', but it's almost a quarter past seven and we're not nearly where they expect us."

I smirked at Lily, who glared right back at me, trying to keep in insults I know she wanted to throw at my head right now. We walked the last bit to Potter's house in companionable silence. '_Or', _I thought as I saw Lily scowl at me once more, '_maybe there still was __**some**_ _tension between Lily and me. She would get over it. Hopefully soon'._

Then we arrived at James' house. Wait, did I say 'house'? WOW, I mean, I knew Potter was rich, but this? It's a bloody _mansion_, or a castle, depends on what you choose. The house was HUGE. It consisted of at least four wings, each painted white, which made the house look like a summer residence. There was a huge lawn; my whole house would have fitted in trice! I even believe I saw a Quiddich Pitch. I mean, come on! Who needs a Quiddich Pitch in your garden when you are an only child! It's not like you have someone to play with anyway! I sneaked a look at Mary and Lily only to find them gawking at the house too, Mary's eyes looked like they were about to pop out, while Lily's mouth hung slightly open. I cleared my throat loudly, snapping them both back to reality.

"Well," I started, annoyed that I sounded a bit hoarse. I cleared my throat again.

"Well," much better, "We'd better go knock on the door then?"

The others nodded in agreement, and we started to make our way over to the impressive double wooden door. It was quite far actually, the driveway being almost a street of its own.

We arrived at the door. We all looked at each other; no one seemed to be willing to knock.

I sighed, we were behaving like little scared children. It's not like the Potters would eat us, right?

I lifted my fist, letting it drop again while making contact with the heavy wood of the door. 'KNOCK'.

The sound seemed to echo inside the house and we could hear footsteps making their way over to the door.

Let the holidays begin.

* * *

**_A/N: _**please R/R


End file.
